Just some poems I wrote
by SheWhoDreamsofSilverAndGold
Summary: Not really for my normal readers. It's just a poem...and maybe more. It depends. Yes...my first Inu/Kag. Even if it's just a poem. Newest:"If you were the rain..." Inu POV...sorta. And " You're my-" In Kag POV
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yeah I know. I was surprised too. I used to write stuff like this all the time until my interest in writing tapered off into fiction. I'd like to thank magaly05 for sparking that interest again. If you haven't read her poems, do it...or I will find you. ~_~ Pretty please? This is dedicated to her because she inspired me. She even inspired the Inu/Kag part of it! Well...tell me what you think. It's just a poem and for some reason people don't usually review poems...I guess they don't think any work goes into it...-_- Well guess what, it does. If I see that people like my work then I'll post more...and if not then I'll be greedy and keep it to myself! Toodles!

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o-

**If I told you?**

Do you know that I'm thinking, thinking of you

The words left unsaid, what was said, not true

I picture your smile and my strings come undone

If I told you, would you leave me? Take off and run?

You have me under a spell, this I can not deny

Have you noticed that I've told you lie after lie?

My friends they pester me to tell you it's true

That the rumors aren't fake, that I'm in love with you

But not knowing, it scares me, have I sunk so low?

The answer lies in the darkness I fear the unknown

But tomorrow I know, I'll wonder and wait

thinking that I'll leave us to our fate

But fate can't tell you those three little words

just thinking them makes my heart flutter with the wings of a bird

If I told you would you laugh and then narrow your eyes

realizing I'm serious and remember the lies

The times when I told them that we were just friends

all the time wondering what could have been?

Would it ruin it all? Our friendship and caring?

If I were to tell you, to be bold? To be daring?

Or would it create a bond that goes far beyond friends?

Would I find out what could have been?

Would your eyes spark and then come alive?

Would our bond strengthen? Our love thrive?

If I told you would you turn and walk away?

If I were to tell you, the words that are so hard to say?

Or would you smile and hold my tight?

I stood with resolve. Whichever it was,

I'd find out tonight.

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o-

Like it? Review. If you don't? Well...don't.


	2. When you go to her

A/n- Inspired by the wonderful oddity that is my imagination...I give you this...

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o

_**When you go to her...When I go to her...**_

When you go to her, does she treat you well?

*

When I go to her I only see a hollow shell.

*

When you go to her, do you see through her lies?

*

When I go to her, I can see it in her eyes.

*

When you go to her, does she still pretend to love?

*

When I go to her, I feel myself go numb.

*

When you go to her, can you see her deceitful ways?

*

When I go to her, hours feel like days.

*

When you go to her, do you know that I cry?

*

When I go to her, I feel dead inside.

*

When you go to her, in her clay skin do you feel heat?

*

When I go to her, what can I do except admit defeat.

*

When you go to her, do you see no way out?

*

When I go to her, I feel the need to shout.

*

When you go to her, do you see the love you left?

*

When I go to her, if feels like an endless quest.

*

When you go to her, do you remember me?

*

When I go to her, you are all that I can see.

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o

A/n- Well, there you have it. This idea struck and BAM I just had to write it. While I will admit, I usually do Sess/Kag pairings...I know that Inu isn't that bad and that he and Kagome truly belong together...so I do see things like this. I hope you enjoy my work as much as I enjoy writing them. I truly have rediscovered a long lost love. Review if you enjoyed it and if not then...I guess we both wasted a bit of time, huh?


	3. If you were the rain

A/n- This..._thing_just poured out of me. It just hits me like that...Anywho...enjoy!

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o

_**If you were the rain...**_

If you were the rain then I was the rock

Not letting things through, like an emotional block

But time after time you came back again

showering me with love, but I would not let you in

Still you persisted and through times weathered way

my changes started to show after so many days

First it was small, a dent in my shield

But with this small change, my fate was sealed

*

If you were the rain then I was the rock

Not letting you in, but no longer a block

But with each smile you showed, the more changes that came

and somehow I knew, things would never be the same

The more months that passed, the more people that knew

and without me noticing, time just flew

Did everyone know, that it was because of you?

*

If you were the rain, then I was the rock

Not able to stop you, you'd broken the lock

The old me was gone now, weathered away

By your kind words and love and the feelings I'd gained

After so many years, there was no going back

But I now felt that there was nothing to lack

So I have no regrets, that's for sure

Not when our love is so true, so pure

*

If you were the rain, then I was the rock

Knowing times ticking, just like a clock

It had only been a matter of time

Before I became yours and you became mine

*

If you were the rain then I was the rock

Never wanting it to end, never wanting to stop...

-o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o----o/O\o--o/O\o--o/O\o---o/O\o--o/O\o

A/n- I have to ask myself though...where did the inspiration come from? Can you believe it came from...a _paper weight_? Yep...just a rock...sitting on my desk...Well...my mind works in...just flat out strange ways,ok? ^_^ Well...I hope to see you next time my lovelies!


	4. You're my

A/n- I have one thing to say about this poem. Kids...say no to drugs because this is what it'll get you. Nah, I'm just joking but...this one did just pop up in my head while I was in the shower. It bloomed from the very first line...I hurried out of the shower so I could write it down and not forget. This one is, admittedly, not directly about Inu/Kag. I sorta...switched some things so that I could share my ignorance with you! Isn't that nice of me? Well...enjoy...

Disclaimer: Don't think I mentioned it before...but I don't own Inuyasha...yet.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~

A single star in the sky, green grass in the desert, a ray of sunshine through rainy weather

To show a smile on the darkest of days, to love the way your love never strays

Your voice gives me shivers, your touch makes me spin

Your stares are so heated, it must be a sin

Your kisses so sweet, your words never sour

when I'm with you, days seem like hours

Your arms, so strong, they hold me so close

Yet, I still love your golden eyes the most

To think I've never told you, admitted the truth

That I'm impossibly in love with you

I've never told you...

that you're my star in the sky, a smile when I'm sad,

warm arms when I'm cold, and for that I'm glad

You're a hug when I need it, a flame to my moth,

an ear to listen when I want to talk

Your a warm summer day in the middle of winter

You're like a jelly filled doughnut, best in the center(XD)

Your a sleep filled night when I can't rest

Anything I need, you get me the best

You're a pick-me-up when I'm feeling down

If I need it, you're an upside down frown.

You're a long silence, after so much sound

When I need an ounce, you're there with a pound

You're a teddy bear when I need to cuddle

and when I play in the rain, you're a nice, big puddle

I think now, I can see

Over all, you're everything that I'll ever need

To me,

You're everything true love can be.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~~oOo~oOo~oOo~

*Funny laugh* That's all folks...Weird ain't it? Never quite written anything like that before...Only cool people can review my stories! Nah. Nerds are awesome.* Waves banner* All nerds unite! Ahem...like I said...Say no to drugs...Don't follow in my foot steps, I walk into walls.


	5. Love Not Forgotten

_**AN: Wow it's been so long since i've updated any of my stories and this is by far the least popular but it's the one I felt like updating. I must confess, this poem has absolutely nothing to do with Inuyasha. I hope someone will enjoy it and maybe even leave a review about the message they got out of it. Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out.**_

_**Love Not Forgotten**_

_**I feel warm tears run down my face**_

_**And bend down to my knees**_

_**I place the flowers on your grave**_

_**And I know that you'd be pleased**_

_**Because they were your favorite**_

_**They are a memorial to what we used to be**_

_**If you're looking down now**_

_**I hope that you can see**_

_**Do you remember every Friday**_

_**You'd sit in the swing at the park**_

_**And I'd watch you from afar**_

_**Until you had to leave when it grew dark**_

_**I finally got the courage**_

_**To ask you your name**_

_**It wasn't long after that**_

_**That we began our game**_

_**Imagine us, two adults**_

_**And I so terribly shy**_

_**You with your rosy cheeks**_

_**And eyes blue as the sky**_

_**You warned me to not love you**_

_**You said that you wouldn't catch me if I were to fall**_

_**But I fell hard and fast**_

_**Yet you never let down your wall**_

_**Seasons went by**_

_**Days turned to months, those moths to a year**_

_**And you finally confessed to me**_

_**Your biggest fear**_

_**Turns out you were sick**_

_**Terribly so**_

_**You didn't want to love someone**_

_**That one day you'd have to leave alone**_

_**But I took your hand**_

_**And looked in your eyes**_

_**I told you that one moment with you**_

_**Was worth my whole life**_

_**Things changed after that**_

_**And I think you started to see it my way**_

_**If it's what it took**_

_**I'd just take it day by day**_

_**But eventually your visits stopped**_

_**And I began to worry**_

_**A call came from the hospital**_

_**I rushed over in a hurry**_

_**In that white bed in that white room**_

_**You looked so vulnerable weak, and pale**_

_**Just by looking in your sky blue eyes**_

_**I could see you'd been through hell**_

_**You reached out for me**_

_**And I came to your side**_

_**Something inside me shattered**_

_**When you started to cry**_

_**You'd always been so strong**_

_**You never seemed afraid**_

_**But I felt the fear **_

_**Coming off of you in waves**_

_**I'm not sorry that you loved me**_

_**But I'm not able to stay**_

_**I hope that you'll find love**_

_**In someone else's arms one day**_

_**Don't forget the memories**_

_**And how much I loved you**_

_**I won't regret the love we shared**_

_**But I'm sorry for what I'll lose**_

_**It's not fair that even in the end I was loved**_

_**And when I'm gone you'll be left behind**_

_**But I still hope**_

_**That every once in a while, I'll be on your mind**_

_**Still though, after I'm gone**_

_**And you've had time to heal**_

_**Find love in another**_

_**Just make sure it's real**_

_**We both knew this was coming**_

_**And part of it has reached its end**_

_**When I'm gone find happiness**_

_**Eventually, your broken heart will mend**_

_**I saw the light fading from your eyes**_

_**And I knew we didn't have long**_

_**So I drew you up in my arms**_

_**And sang our favorite song**_

_**With your last breath that you took**_

_**You spoke of your love for me**_

_**And in my ear you simply whispered,**_

" _**Remember me."**_

_**I get up off my knees **_

_**And wipe a tear away**_

_**Then I turn to my wife and children**_

_**Who don't quite understand this day**_

_**Yes it was years ago**_

_**That you passed away**_

_**But as you asked I never forgot**_

_**The words you spoke that day**_

_**There has not been a single day**_

_**That I didn't remember your name**_

_**And the love in my heart**_

_**Has always stayed the same**_

_**But you also asked me to find love**_

_**And I found it in my wife**_

_**She did not replace you**_

_**I just made more room in my heart and life**_

_**She did not know you**_

_**But she understands**_

_**Why I come here every year**_

_**And I smile as she takes my hand**_

_**I never forgot you**_

_**And I will never regret**_

_**The love that connected us both**_

_**From the first day that we met**_

_**When I look up the sky is your eyes**_

_**And the wind is your last whispers**_

_**It carries your love**_

_**And your last, lingering caresses **_

_**But it's once more time to say goodbye**_

_**Yet it's not as hard to turn away**_

_**As it might have been years ago**_

_**On the lonely day**_

_**I will walk away again**_

_**To my lover, wife, and friend**_

_**Remember though I'll never forget**_

_**What we had back then**_

_**No matter how my life might change**_

_**There's one thing that will never**_

_**In my body, soul, and heart**_

_**I will love you for forever**_

**_AN: Reviews are much appreciated!_**


End file.
